


The Road

by acciopudding



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27553936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciopudding/pseuds/acciopudding
Summary: A not-so-good story about Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan on the run in a post-apocalyptic world.AU based on the filmThe Road. There’s no GFFA, just a doomed planet.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	The Road

**Author's Note:**

> Non-native English speakers awkwardly trying to write a fic for the first time.  
> I know nothing about writing.  
> No beta reading.  
> I was just writing down some rambling thoughts. Thanks to one or two of you who might be interested <3
> 
> If none of the above stops you, here it is!

_Each day is more grey than the one before.  
It is cold and growing cold,  
As the world slowly dies._

_All I know is that the boy is my warrant.  
If he’s not the word of God,  
Then God never spoke._

This was just a doomed planet, with the endless storm, famine and plague.  
There was an order, a group of strong-willed people moving towards some promised land.  
They believed that everything could still be redeemed.  
No attachments were allowed within the order, for all those who were sick, injured, or weak would be abandoned.

But Obi-Wan was wounded. Qui-Gon escaped with him.  
He had been the boy’s guardian. He just couldn't abandon him.

It was just the two of them now. How could they survive.  
Obi-Wan wanted to ask Qui-Gon to let him go. But he loved Qui-Gon so much, so much that he wanted to stay with him for a little while longer, in the days without knowing when death would take him.

There was no Code now. And Qui-Gon was finally able to hold him in his arms in the desolation of the cold night.

There was always hope. Qui-Gon was a man with plenty of experience in the wilderness. And Obi-Wan was recovering.

In the days when they were in better condition, they went to see the sunsets, crawled on some ruins in the middle of nowhere. Qui-Gon would recount how the city had once been bustling and flourishing in the glorious sunlight. Obi-Wan didn't know that. He was born after the apocalypse.  
But he did not regret. He loved listening to Qui-Gon's voice.

They passed the scorched, dead forest. Qui-Gon said it was once green, and full of life and sound.  
Obi-Wan knew that Qui-Gon used to love the forest more than the city. But they couldn't go in. There were only things dying off now.

They passed vast stretches of desert. Qui-Gon said it had once been farmland, where life had once existed in the best of times. But that was only a partial existence, for history would not remember the misery of the common man. None of those remained.  
Obi-Wan didn't ask why. He was so perceptive, and everything in front of him was telling him why.

Qui-Gon told him all about the planet, about the places and vicissitudes.  
Obi-Wan would always be willing to listen. But he knew that wasn't knowledge, that was mourning.

They were making slow progress toward the south.  
They were told there was a warm place with no memories.

Food was never enough. After Qui-Gon retrieved food for Obi-Wan, he always said he had already eaten. Obi-Wan didn't know how much Qui-Gon had eaten, and didn't know if he had eaten at all. He used to be a tall, powerful man, Obi-Wan could only guess by looking at his skinny frame. But if Obi-Wan didn't eat either, Qui-Gon would only reserve the food for him.

He knew Qui-Gon was weakening. There was nothing he could do. He didn't know where the end was. He didn't know how much longer they could hold on.

Obi-Wan preferred the night. Though the night was cold and harsh, they would snuggle together and not struggled on their way.  
In the sandstorm of daytime, he could only watch Qui-Gon's flank blurred by the wind.

The 19-year-old boy had once asked Qui-Gon what attachment was, and he actually knew the answer.  
And Qui-Gon knew that it wasn't actually a question.

The firelight lit Obi-Wan's eyes so brightly. He was so skinny, yet so beautiful.

As Qui-Gon gazed at him in silence, he told Qui-Gon that he wanted to kiss him.

"I've no longer cared for anything else, Obi-Wan. But you know I care about you. I can't see your heart breaking."

"We don't know what the ending is yet."

"We've always only had each other, Obi-Wan. Desperate feelings in desperate times. But you might have a future."

"All I ever had was your love, and I've never asked for anything else."

He was so young, and he didn't know what else a kiss could be like. Their lips were chapped, their tears burning hot and bitter.  
He was so experienced, yet he had forgotten what a kiss could be like. He held his only treasure closer.

Qui-Gon was weakening. Obi-Wan was weakening, too.  
Each day they advanced less.  
Obi-Wan wondered if Qui-Gon still cared about that end. He didn't care anymore.  
He just wished the nights were longer, so that he could stay longer in the man’s arms.

One morning, Qui-Gon didn't have the strength to get up. Obi-Wan lay down beside him. He did not cry. He was too weak to weep.  
Qui-Gon made no attempt to ask Obi-Wan set out on his journey alone, knowing the boy would refuse.

Obi-Wan kissed the side of Qui-Gon's face. He asked him why he was doing this, knowing that he would prefer to go forward with him, or die together.

“The light in your eye, Obi-Wan… You are the hope in this world…want to save you.”

Obi-Wan lay beside him all day.  
He said, "Qui-Gon, look, I think not far away is the ocean. You once said…that was where all life began. We'll rest today. And tomorrow, we go to the coast together.”  
_I don't want to go some promising land alone but without you._

Qui-Gon smiled, “Alright.”

The night came again. Obi-Wan held Qui-Gon tightly.  
Qui-Gon had no strength or warmth left to hold him again.

Qui-Gon asked him with a faint breath,  
"You're afraid."

"After tomorrow, I don't know what I'll have."

_"You have my whole heart.  
You always did."_

_If I were God,  
I would have made the world just so and no different.  
And so I have you...  
I have you._

**Author's Note:**

> Some lines are stolen from the film.


End file.
